Alderaaniano
Los alderaanianos era una raza humana nativa del planeta Alderaan. Conocidos por sus valores pacifistas y su devoción por las artes, entre los personajes destacados figuraban el Virrey Bail Organa y su esposa, la Reina Breha Organa, que fueron los padres adoptivos de la Princesa Leia Organa. Sociedad y cultura Algunos hombres alderaanianos, como Nash Windrider, usaban su cabello largo por tradición. Apariciones *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] * * * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2'' * * * * * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Ahsoka'' * *''Rebel Rising'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic * *''Droids in Distress'' book *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * *''Battle to the End'' *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' * * * * * * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Secret Mission'' *''Rogue One, Part I'' *''Rogue One, Part II'' *''Rogue One, Part III'' *''Rogue One, Part VI'' *''Star Wars'' Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''A New Hope'' Golden Book *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Trapped in the Death Star!'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''A Leader Named Leia'' *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Princess Leia, Part I'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Princess Leia, Part II'' *''Princess Leia, Part III'' *''Princess Leia, Part IV'' *''Princess Leia, Part V'' * * *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Part I'' *''Star Wars 17: Rebel Jail, Part II'' *''Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Part III'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *''Droid Dilemma'' *''Star Wars Annual 2'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Part I'' *''Star Wars 31: The Screaming Citadel, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 7: The Screaming Citadel, Part III'' *''Star Wars 32: The Screaming Citadel, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 8: The Screaming Citadel, Part V'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Star Wars Annual 3'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I'' *''Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 15: Remastered, Part II'' *''Star Wars 40: The Ashes of Jedha, Part III'' *''Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 44'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – Storms of Crait'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Han Solo, Part I'' *''Han Solo, Part III'' *''Han Solo, Part V'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Forces of Destiny: Leia'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Use the Force!'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *''Leia and the Great Island Escape'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' * * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte II'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte III'' * *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Phasma'' *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe and the Missing Ship'' *''Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 1'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 21: Legend Found, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 22: Legend Found, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 23: Legend Found, Part IV'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part II'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' *''Han y Chewie Han Vuelto'' *''Chaos at the Castle'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''The Last Jedi: Rey's Journey'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: La Aventura de Finn y Rose}} Apariciones no canónicas *Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' *''William Shakespeare's Tragedy of the Sith's Revenge: Star Wars Part the Third'' *''Angry Birds Star Wars'' *''William Shakespeare's Star Wars'' *''William Shakespeare's The Empire Striketh Back'' *''William Shakespeare's The Jedi Doth Return'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III'' * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' * * * Categoría:Alderaanianos Categoría:Razas humanas Categoría:Grupos culturales planetarios